


Bamboleo - DNF

by GalaxyCrystalPearl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :(, A bit of swearing, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dre - Freeform, Kidnapping??, M/M, Mutual Pining, dream and george are childhood friends, dream fucking stole george wtf, dream is a criminal bitch boy - Freeform, dream was an ex knight, dreamnotfound, george planned to escape anyway, gogy, gogy is a prince, idk how long these tags are going to go, idk man let me be, random oc is the king??? idk man, really short, small chase, this is my first time using ao3 with my computer, what is this, when i mean this is short i mean REALLY SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyCrystalPearl/pseuds/GalaxyCrystalPearl
Summary: "You fucker." The King spat, fury seeping through him. "Give me my son back!"The Ex-Knight smiled beneath his own smiling mask. It was unsettling, and gave off sinister vibes.It made the King himself frightened.The brown haired boy held in the Ex-Knight's arm smiled, and looked up at the blonde who smirked in return."How about no?"------------------------------------------an extremely short dreamnotfound oneshot nobody asked for
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 186





	Bamboleo - DNF

The brunette sighed, staring longingly out into the vast land he could not traverse through.

He ran a hand through his dark, chocolate hair. His Heterochromia eyes glowing in the sun as he continued to stare out of his castle window.

He felt annoyed, that every moment of his royal life, he was to be babied, cared for, protected by others, when he was sure he could do those by himself.

The boy wanted to be independant, have a special meaning instead of being an heir to the throne, or just being a prince.

Though through the cons of it, it made him even more determined to prepare.

At dusk, he will no longer be held captive in the castle.

He and his Ex-Knight (and lover, might I add), Sir Dream will escape this ruler's twisted stronghold, no matter how hard it takes.

George will escape.

\-------------------------------------------

The blonde, seemingly thrown out as a guard for being seen taking the prince out of the castle, hummed quietly as he silently trudged through the hallways that led to Prince George's room.

Both were planning this escape a few months prior, and it felt like their plan was fool proof, both him and George figured out every possible escape route, every flaw that they possibly could've encountered, almost everything.

Tonight was the night where both men will escape castle, as Dream will forever be his knight in shining armor.

Even if it costs him his life, he will devote his entire body and soul for the Prince's freedom and he was certain George felt the same.

After all, They were star-crossed lovers.

Oh how lucky Dream was to have such a beautiful and unique man.

\------------------------------------------

That's probably why they're here now, fighting off The King's Guards and backing up to the Prince's balcony.

On Dream's journey to the prince's quarters, he had gotten lost which was quite odd for a "Used to be" guard. Though Dream realized he never bothered to learn every hallway, as his entire time being a knight, he just followed the young prince around.

And unfortunately, he had been caught wandering the halls.

Though, the blonde had to admit, the knights kept his adrenaline pumping, it got him excited with the thrill of being chased.

Now, they stood on the edge of the balcony, on top of the railings, the king itching to behead the Ex-Knight, once in for all.

"You fucker." The King spat, fury seeping through him. "Give me my son back!"

The Ex-Knight smiled beneath his own smiling mask. It was unsettling, and gave off sinister vibes.

It made the King himself frightened.

The brown haired boy held in the Ex-Knight's arm smiled, and looked up at the blonde who smirked in return.

"How about no?"

The King's dull, brown eyes widened, then scrunched up with anger. "What do you mean no?! I am your king, you must listen to my orders!"

This only made Dream chuckle in amusement, finding the King's arrogance to his pleasure.

"I said, no."

It was merely seconds before Dream held George as close as possible, and falling backwards into the dark abyss below.

They landed safely with a thud, landing on a pile of leaves Dream had raked up a few moments prior to their escape.

Giggles and Light-Hearted laughter coursed through the two as they hear a distant shout, "GET THEM!" ringing throughout the woods. It was only a matter of time before they should move, but a moment like this should go to waste. At least, to Dream.

Dream took off his mask, letting George see the small battle scars that littered his beautiful face.

In moments like these, The Prince would trace each and every one of them in a tender manner, making sure both new and old do not feel sore whatsoever, so both could find comfort.

The shorter leaned in for a small peck on the lips, a string of giggles following after, and the soft hum of the knight. Both stared into each other's eyes, as they drifted off slowly.

Both felt at peace, but collected their composure to carry on, as their journey together has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i apologize if it's short, i dont intend to write stories over 1000 words-
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
